orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Markaz II Class Mobile Shipyard
The Markaz II mobile shipyard was the refit class of the Markaz Class Mobile Shipyard, featuring improvements thanks to the integration of Formian technologies. Technical and Development History Following the Battle of Rodull, the Ghaz fleet was overhauled to include technologies granted to them by the High Kingdom of Formia. The Markaz class, no longer quite the pride of Ghaz engineering, was thus overhauled. Due to the pacification of the Guilds, and the military requirements of Rashidun,the limited number of Markaz class vessels were split into two groups. While the Aranoch class would serve as dedicate military carrier, the Markaz II would stick more to the vessel's roots and serve more as mobile shipyard and refueling vessel. Key Design Improvements * The Markaz' solar sails have been removed, proving too fragile to be a proper backup drive system. Low-energy movements can now be achieved through the more efficient Ahab Thruster and Verniers. * The ship's maneuverability is drastically increased by the replacement of its Laser-Induced Fusion engines with a combination of Ahab-propulsion systems. It can make seemingly structurally impossible turns due to its Spatial Torsion Driver rotating space itself rather than the vessel. * Due to its role as a support craft at best, all launch catapults have been removed to increase interior space. * Transporters are now used as the primary method of entering/leaving the vessel. Many of the launch catapults and docking bays have been covered over or retooled resulting in a larger vessel. * Due to modern drone technologies, and battlesuits having methods of perpetual self-powering, the recharge stations on the hull have been removed. * Industrial replicators save on storage capacity and resource requirements, allowing the vessel to supply and construct battlesuits, drones, and ships at reduced cost. Equipment and Design Features * Many x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. * 40x Quantum Information Translator:' '''Also known as 'Transporters', these bays allow the vessel to teleport personnel and machinery to and from the vessel. 20 bays are large enough to accommodate battlesuits, shuttles, and other small craft. The rest are used to easily move personnel and supplies around the vessel as well as to and from it. * 8x ''Industrial Replicator: An improvement over the 3D Forges used previously by the Ghaz. In a similar manner as the transporter, the replicator works by rearranging subatomic particles, which are abundant everywhere in the universe, to form molecules and arrange those molecules to form the object. However, unlike transporters, which duplicate matter at the quantum level, replicators must be capable of a large number of different materials on demand. If patterns were to be stored at the quantum level, an impossible amount of data storage (or a set of original copies of the materials) would be required. To resolve this, patterns are stored in memory at the molecular level. The drawback of doing so is that it is impossible to replicate objects with complicated quantum structures, such as living beings, or neutronium. It does however, greatly reduce the amount of materials the ship needs to carry, and increases decreases construction time over 3D Forges. While exotic armor materials are difficult to replicate, Ghaz scientists have found a way for it to cheaply produce nanolaminate armor, which while complicated in design, is made of easy to replicate materials. * MIC-Pattern Ahab Deflector: Using advances in Ahab particle field manipulation and compression, the Ahab Deflector completely replaces the original energy shield of Skapari-origin. This efficient system allows the Ahab field surrounding the vessel for propulsion to also be used for defense. Future iterations are planned to include phase modulation. * 4x Spatial Torsion Array: Similar to the vessel's Spatial Torsion Driver, this array can be used to disorient smaller approaching craft and misdirect enemy missiles. On the Markaz however, its also used to aid in the docking and distribution of nearby craft. Fixed Armaments * 32x MIC-Pattern MKII Alternating High-Energy Particle Lance: A turret-mounted particle lance making use of Tibanna Gas to increase its firepower by a factor of three. Xura-licensed alternating charge technology allows subsequent attacks after an initial hit have improved accuracy. Adjusting the focusing coils allows the weapon to fire a concentrated beam, or spread for a wide-angle lower power attack adept at hitting smaller craft. The weapons are mounted in two rows on 8 on either side, giving the ship heavy broadside fire power as well as from above and below, though its forward and aft fire power is relatively small. * 100x MIC-Pattern Particle Blaster CIWS: Replacing the typical shredder CIWS of its predecessor, advancements in cooling and energy production has led to particle based CIWS systems. Due to the longevity of Tibanna-based particle weapons, the vessel can put up a staggering barrage of defensive fire without worrying about running out of ammunition. Category:Starships Category:Ghaz Combine Category:Twin Worlds of Rodull Category:Carriers